


Crisies and Quests

by eli_writes_stories



Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ADHD charcter, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, i know i tagged ships but honestly its mostly queer platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_writes_stories/pseuds/eli_writes_stories
Summary: Sugawara Koushi lived a pretty normal life--with his shitty step dad, annoying sister, and pretty much perfect mother. Untill one day, his life gets turned into a mess by the forces of Greek mythology.





	1. Car Rides and Camps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Koushi wanted was a nice vacation in his family’s sea-side cabin

Sugawara Koushi didn’t think his day could get any worse. Then again, he was often wrong. The smell of the ocean washed over him, and Koushi wished he could jump out of the car window right then and there. He opened his eyes, and stared longingly at the glittery blue mass of liquid they were speeding next to. He always felt at home in the ocean, always calm and comfortable. His step-dad's car, on the other hand, was the last place in the world he wanted to be. Koushi’s mom has told him that after he got to really know his step dad, they’d be great pals. To hell if that happened. Koushi’s daydreaming was put to an abrupt halt when his sister yanked the back of his shirt.

“Hey! You’ll fall outta the car if you keep that up!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Only a few more minutes. Well, that’s what Mom says, anyways,” Leleia fumbled with the fabric of her shirt, not sure what else to say. Conversation was never her strong suit.

  
—————

The loud sound of the car door closing was enough to snap Koushi back to reality. He opened his eyes, and was met with a beautiful golden sky outside the windshield. He checked his phone; a thunderstorm was expected tonight. He sighed and got out of the car.

“Isn’t this place lovely?” Koushi’s mother asked.

“Sure is,” he replied. “I do love waking up to the sun burning my face off, and the cabin submerged by the sea,”

“Oh, Koushi. Try to be a little more optimistic!” she smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling, “Plus, you won’t have to stay for long.”

“What?” he spun around on his heels, turning to face his mother, but she was already helping with the baggage. Grumbling, Koushi decided that he could maybe, just maybe, help out. The ocean splashed against the soft sand, and Koushi felt himself drawn to it. He bent down to take off his shoes, but was caught in the act.

“Hey! What do ya think you’re doin’?” Leleia demanded. Koushi fell down, the sand now on his clothes would take forever to wash out.

“Um, ocean?” the innocent smile on his face did nothing to phase the woman in front of him.

“Nuh uh. You’re helping. Since I was forced to, you are too,” she grabbed Koushi by the shirt, pulling him to his feet. “C’mon.” He was surprised by little force was needed to drag him. He needed to exercise more.

—————

After the torture that was carrying all the luggage that they’d managed to cram in the trunk of a compact, Koushi decided that all he needed was a nice long nap. A nap he wouldn’t ever have to wake up from, a nap so long that he wouldn’t have to deal with whatever bullshit was happening outside his room. The loud, excited shouting from his sister was growing louder by each passing second, and if it kept up Koushi’s head would explode. He just wanted to sleep, dammit. His sleep was halted further when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Koushi? You in there?” the soft voice of his mother asked. Koushi pulled off the blankets and stepped out of bed. A little angered and tired, he walked to the door.

“Can I help you ma’am?” he asked, cracking the door open slightly.

“You sure can. Remember how I said how you wouldn’t have to stay long?”

“I remember being quite confused about that,”

“Well, pack a bag. Once your sister and father fall asleep, were outta here!” the woman then smiled, not intending to elaborate.

“Should I get actual clothes on, then?” Koushi asked.

“I don’t see why not,” with that response, he closed the door. He heard an offended muffled noise after the door latched. Still confused, Koushi put some actual clothes on, and packed a bag with the bare essentials. After trying (and failing) to stuff a large sketchbook into the already filled bag, he took out some of the more unnecessary items to make room, (granola bars, a toothbrush, meds, etc) until the bag only had a sketchbook, a book, pencils, and a compass shoved into it. He waited until the loud snoring of his step-father had started, then snuck out to the driveway. The old floorboards of the cabin creaked with every other step he took, and the loud sounds of thunder weren’t exactly helping him sneak by. Eventually Koushi arrived in the driveway, where his mother was waiting in the car. He opened the passenger side door and slipped in, his bag falling by his feet with a soft thump. He sighed, and raked his fingers through his wet hair. Only a couple seconds outside had already drenched him.

“Where are we going?” he asked, still staring out the windshield. The rain dripped on the glass with sharp little sounds that were gradually getting louder, and Koushi couldn’t stop thinking about how they shouldn’t be driving.

“It’s only a little south from here…” his mother said, her voice deep with concern.

“That’s not helping,”

“You’ll find out when we get there…. If we get there,” the last part was barely audible, but Koushi was then overcome with a sense of fear. His worrying did not lessen up throughout the remainder of the car ride. All was going smoothly, for the most part. The rain was picking up, rendering vision almost worthless. More often than not, Koushi thought he saw a large bird outside his window. The bird had looked almost human, and was much larger than any bird he’d seen before. After Koushi had glanced out the window for the 8th time in 30 minutes, the car came to an abrupt halt. His mother cursed under her breath when the car wouldn’t start up again.

“Um, can I help?” Koushi asked

“We need to go,”

“Okay?”

“As fast as you can. Towards that farmhouse and hill up there. Run,”

“That's a tad bit difficul—” Koushi’s words were put to a halt when the car violently shook. The winds outside picked up, and Koushi had the feeling that this wasn't normal. He started to panic when he heard a knocking on the car, though there was no visible person.

“Didn't you hear me!” his mother was yelling at this point. He didn't hesitate, he flung the door open, and was met with the face of someone definitely not human. The collar and hem of her shirt was made of snakes—alive and probably poisonous. Koushi didn't stay to find out. He started running as fast as he could, but the snake lady was faster. She landed in front of him. She snarled, showing pointed fangs that Koushi only assumed were dripping with poison. He’s surprised the scream in his throat has stayed there.

“Hello, child,” the snake lady hissed. “Pleasure to meet you, it's a shame that our fun will be soon put to an end,” the claws on her fingers were longer than Koushi thought, and he got the nagging feeling to run. He started to backup, the terror in his voice prominent,

“It was nice seeing ya, miss… uh,”

“Alecto. I’m guessing you’ve never heard of the Erinyes?” the snake lady, Alecto, snarled. The disapproving look on her face was none Koushi had ever seen before.

“Uh, no?” he tried to sound innocent enough, but Alecto wasn’t buying it.

“The Erinyes are punishers for those who’ve defied the natural order, we usually stay in Taurus, but I’m here now. I have no idea what Hades wants,” the Greek names were almost too much for Koushi’s head, but he knew that Hades was definitely not someone you wanted to mess with. Maybe he’d try, this was a dream after all. “I shall proceed to kill you, or the boss will be mad,” Alecto’s sneer turned bored, that didn’t stop her aggression. The newly abandoned car was beyond repair, and the woman who just left it gave Alecto an idea. She dove away from him, targeting the woman trying to escape. She was stuck, her seatbelt unable to un-click.

“No!” Koushi shouted. Unarmed, he ran towards them, but Alecto was faster. She snatched the woman and car in her claw like feet, and flew off. Koushi tried to chase the beast, but her powers of flight were far more superior than his running skills. He looked up to where Alecto was flying in the distance, and with all hope lost, he followed his mother’s directions and headed towards the hill.


	2. Company in the Strangest of Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawa Koushi meets some (strange) new people in this (strange) new place.

The farmhouse at the top of the hill had a welcoming energy. Sugawara Koushi brought his tired mind and body up to the front door. Before he even got the chance to knock, he blacked out.

—————

“I think he’s dead,” Koushi heard voices above him. After opening his eyes, he saw the people shuffling around. A kid with spiked up hair was staring into his eyes—their faces inches apart. “Never mind! He’s not dead!”

“Pardon?” he managed to squeak out.

“Nothing! Wow! It’s good to see a new face!” the kid had a confident, and dare he say it, cool air around him.

“Do new people not come… wherever here is, often?” Koushi said as he sat up. His head spun a little with the movement, definitely indicating that he needed something. Probably some water. Yeah, that’s it, definitely.

“Yeah, not many guests when you’re a camp for the demigod children of greek gods,” the boy said with a matter-of-fact tone. He had sat down on a table, and was rocking his legs back and forth over the side.

“Okay, I’m definitely dreaming or everyone here is crazy,” Koushi threw his legs over the chair and stood up. More nausea came from the new movement.

“Maybe, ya know, we’re all high,” the spiky haired boy suggested. Koushi gave him a look, “Or not! Whatever pulls your chariot,” he shrugged. A loud voice called him from the other room, he stood up, and ran to address it. Koushi stood there in confusion, but then started to inspect the room. His attention drifted from one detail to the next, only supporting his theory that he was dreaming. Two other people were sitting on the wine purple couch at the back of the room. One of the two frantically messing around with a med kit, while the other attempted to calm him down. 

“How in the world are we out of bandages?!” could be heard along with the sounds of shuffling around a med kit.

“Who knows. Whatever the reason, you’re overreacting.” Koushi waited and fidgeted for a little bit, not wanting to interrupt the two. His attention span grew short, and he started analyzing the features of the two people. One of them had brown-green hair, and freckles you could probably play connect-the-dots with based on the sheer amount. The other had steely blue eyes, and curly, ivory colored hair that was accentuated with a nice headband.

“Um, hello? I have no idea what happened outside or where I am or who you people are?” With confusion came clumsiness, and Koushi’s words started speeding up near the end.

“Hello, pardon my worried friend over here, how may we help you?” They dusted off their skirt, and stood up, “I know you just said what you wanted, but it was kind of hard to understand you….”

“Um, where the hell am I?” he said. 

“Didn’t Nishinoya answer that for you?” The person frowned at Koushi’s failure to comprehend.

“Yeah but I’m still in shock, so I’m gonna pretend that all he said was fake, even though I believe I saw my mom get taken by some winged lady? What was her name? Alecto?” His mind was jumbled and very overwhelmed.

“Did you say Alecto? Like one of the Erinyes?!” They had a look of pure shock on their face, “I thought the Erinyes never left Tartarus….” They started fidgeting with their hands with a look that both expressed confusion and great concern.

“Well, I thought they never left my mythology books, but here I am!” He threw his hands in the air. Getting confused and angered, Koushi sat down on the floor in a huff.

“I apologize?” The other person cocked their head. It reminded Koushi a little of an owl.

“It’s fine. I’m a tad bit overstimulated,” he started fidgeting with the hem on his hoodie.

“Understandable. Anyways, I’m afraid we’ve missed out on introductions,” they held out their hand. “Akaashi Keiji,”

“I’m Sugawara, or just Suga,” he shook Akaashi’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m glad we have those awkward, and honestly quite irrelevant introductions taken care of. In the meantime, would you like a tour of camp? Nishinoya is busy with something currently. I never have anything to do, and I suppose Yamaguchi can deal with the med kit himself,” Akaashi guestured over to the door.

“I'll take up your offer,” Koushi said, and stood up.

—————

Camp Half-Blood was large. And intimidating. The lava climbing wall was a little frightening, as well as the game of tag that seemed to involve archery. A little farther beyond the Climbing Wall of Death were stables, which held both normal and magical looking horses. The weather all around camp was perfect and sunny, and every plant seemed to be thriving.

This was a lot for Koushi to take in. He kept bombarding Akaashi with question after question, and received a sigh before each answer. Sometimes kids would pass by and whisper. Sometimes those kids had goat legs. The goat-people (who Koushi was informed were called satyrs) were hanging out in the strawberry field playing magic pipes. The music was very wonderful to listen to, as even the plants seemed to be enticed.

“...and over here are the cabins,” Akaashi’s said, gesturing at a U shaped ring of what appeared to be Greek temples, complete with columns and everything. Koush was in awe, as each piece of architecture was adorned with items that displayed personality. He could even guess what gods some of the cabins were associated with. Akaashi lead him up to a couple, explaining what each motif symbolized.

Noon was soon approaching, and a bell interrupted their tour.

“That’s the lunch bell. I’m afraid I have to leave you now, but I will tell you that you sit with Hermes. Good luck,” they waved Koushi a goodbye and walked over to the dining pavilion. He gave a half-hearted wave back, and tried to understand what they meant by ‘you sit with Hermes’. 

While walking towards the pavilion, Koushi started to mutter ideas while twisting his hoodie string around his finger. Eventually, he found himself at the pavilion. Recognizing a freckled face from earlier, he decided to ask what the hell he was supposed to do. The other boy squeaked when Koushi tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, what does ‘sit with Hermes mean?’ Akaashi told me that and I have no idea what it means,” he said with a shrug.

“Uh,” Yamaguchi glanced up at Koushi, then back at his hands. “You haven’t been claimed yet? Um, you sit at the Hermes table?”

“Why do I sit...here?” Koushi gestures towards the full table. Many kids were reaching over the table to joke with their friends, despite the loud retorts from others at the table.

“This is where the kids, uh campers, sit, and stay, if they haven’t been, um, claimed yet….” Yamaguchi’s face bore a wistful expression at that comment, but was back to its usual ‘slightly worried’ in less than a second.

“Coolio,” he glanced around the pavilion. Some tables were more full of campers (and noise) than other tables. In fact, three tables were completely empty. “I still have no clue what that means.”

“Just… sit down if you wan...“ he trailed off, and directed his gaze to something above Koushi’s head. He tried to glance up an see what caught Yamaguchi's attention, but nothing seemed to be there. Kids around the pavilion started to murmur and point in his direction. It was making Koushi very uncomfortable.

Koushi noticed Nishinoya, and remembered him from earlier in the day. He had stood up on the table and shouted, “Holy shit! New boy’s claimed by Poseidon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very bad at remembering to write...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have feedback (especially about formatting), I’m willing to hear it!


End file.
